


剧终( The Curtain Call)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [12]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十二章，前篇请参见合集*是放逐线的格林视角*关于格林与梦魇、火神的关系，可以看一下我在评论区的空学补充*火焰的故事并不会就此结束……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	剧终( The Curtain Call)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第十二章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是放逐线的格林视角
> 
> *关于格林与梦魇、火神的关系，可以看一下我在评论区的空学补充
> 
> *火焰的故事并不会就此结束……

点燃长灯，接受火焰的洗礼，  
在三重伟大的迦顿前屈膝。  
梦境在燃烧，无上的神力；  
猩红在跃动，灼热的启迪。  
——《格林剧团·启幕》  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
朔风呼啸，梦魇之灯的火光不停地晃动着，亲族们手持火炬，连绵的猩红为古老的永夜点燃了最后的诀别。永恒的废墟，辉煌的文明，虫与根滋养的王国…火焰在这片土地上的征服失败了，两次。或许，也不是什么坏事吧，格林坐在篷车中，思绪纷飞。  
循环往复的仪式，永无止境的歌谣，自从他献身于火焰，格林已经见证了无数的世界，举行了无数的演出。古木参天的丛林、雷雨恩泽的沼地，数不清的宏伟盛景，最后无一例外地，化为跃动的猩红。火焰带来统一，火焰带来启迪，火焰给停滞的荒原带来进化的契机，这也是格林主动投入火焰所追求的光明。巡回永不止息，火焰的势力也日益壮大，可是就在他为自己的成果而欣慰时，格林觉得，似乎有什么东西缺失了。圣巢，古老黑暗王国的寂静，竟然抵御住了火焰的扩张，也算是颇为有趣吧。  
格林当团长这么久，对剧团成员也算是有了一定的羁绊。成员们大都敬重他，爱戴他，可是，这真的是他们想要的吗？他们是否也希望从这永恒的仪式与舞蹈中脱身？维洛、布鲁姆…当他们摘去了奴役的面具后，是否找到他们渴望的生活了呢？格林曾经相信火焰的意义，可这侵略的火焰是否是这世界唯一真实的光明呢？格林不再确定了。这蕴含着神力的面具给予了他梦魇的力量，但也剥夺了他曾经的记忆。在成为火焰的容器前，自己是什么样的呢？是否也曾像普通虫子一样，为爱恨情仇买过醉，为悲欢离合流过泪？  
“团长大人？该启程了，不是吗？”迪万走了进来，轻声说，“还有更多的世界等着我们带去光明呢。”  
“嗯，走吧。”  
在整个剧团里，格林唯一看不透的，就是迪万。这个神秘的女性表面上疯疯癫癫，但格林知道她一定隐藏了很多，就连猩红之眼也无法窥见她的内心。与其说她是一位格林手下的女演员，不如说，她是火焰的监察使。  
篷车缓缓开动，猩红的梦境光圈悬浮在四周，一条条道路汇聚成了一张庞大繁复的网，连接起各个梦魇之灯的节点。而圣巢这个节点永远地熄灭了。每一个节点，都是一个无畏的亲族穿越荒芜，踏上可能是一去不复返的征程所设立的。弗雷德，当他终于来到王国的入口，把这梦魇之灯设立在朔风呼啸的山崖之上时，内心又是何感想呢？他是否会为他使命的达成感到骄傲？他是否又曾在生命的最后一刻感到一丝悔恨与迷茫呢？  
亲族，不过是对那些观众们的说法，格林与他们并无半点亲缘。他们或是坚定的朝圣者，或是绝望的迷途者，到他这寻求火焰的启迪，从此陷入了无休止的仪式。不知现在他们还有多少想要继续投身这永恒的巡回？  
思绪越来越乱，格林可以感受到他梦境深处那神明的力量，在牵扯，在灼烧。他走出篷车，想要尽力摆脱这股迷惘。玛拉与雪莉仍然忠实地守在门口，看到格林出来，都屈颈行礼：“团长大人。”  
自从维洛离开，格林能够感受到这两姐妹的内心有一股巨大的缺失感，但她们从来没有表现出来，仍然坚定地追随他的步伐。格林突然感到一股压力：她们现在留在这已不再是因为火焰了，而是因为相信他。其他成员，是不是也是这样呢？  
“玛拉，雪莉，问你们一个问题。”格林语重心长地说，“你们，有想过维洛吗？”  
雪莉看起来似乎很疑惑：“团长大人…为何现在要提姐姐的事？”  
“妹妹她，选择了一条和我们不一样的道路。”玛拉的话语中带着一股淡淡的哀伤，“但不管怎么样，她仍然是我们的亲人。”  
“那我可真是个大恶人，不是吗？让深爱彼此的姐妹支离破碎。”格林苦笑了一声，“你们恨我吗？”  
“团长大人，请不要自责了。”雪莉紧接着回答，“您的恩情我们始终铭记，若不是您，我们三姐妹已葬身于那场大火之中了。”  
“可那场火，不正是我带来的吗？”  
雪莉低下头来，不再说话。  
“团长大人，您的光明一直在指引着我们。”玛拉轻轻地叹息了一声，“我们相信着您，其他剧团成员也一样。”  
“那或许，是该让这一切结束了。”  
玛拉和雪莉显然吃了一惊，谁也没有说话，就连格林自己也被这想法吓了一跳。但是，似乎这么做才是最正确的呢。成员们戴着奴役的面具，远离自己本该拥有的生活，只是因为他。在他体内梦魇力量的影响范围内，谁都不能摘下面具，谁都不能自由，就连他自己也不能。那就为这无休止歌谣画上一个句号吧。格林觉得自己本应该再犹豫一下才对，但这个想法，如此清晰，如此坚定。  
“团长大人，您…是什么意思？”  
“这么久以来，承蒙各位支持，陪同我在各个世界穿梭。那就让这仪式结束吧，这是你们应得的报酬。”  
“可是，团长大人，这怎么可能做到呢？”  
“唯一的办法，摧毁心脏。”  
玛拉和雪莉互相看了一眼，她们都明白这意味着什么。梦魇之力似乎察觉到了他不安分的想法，一阵燃烧的剧痛来袭，让他几乎喘不过气。但格林还是强忍着疼痛说：“没事的，早就该这么做了。你们不应该为我而被束缚在此。我的痛苦，我一个人担着就好。”  
两姐妹的眼中流露出一种复杂的神情，有哀伤，有解脱，有迷茫，也有宽慰。“感谢您，团长大人。我们深信您会作出正确的决定的。”  
格林勉强挤出了一丝笑容：“去吧，告诉所有的成员，除了迪万。让他们准备好手中的火炬，去焚尽命运的枷锁。我们的舞台，还有最后一幕要上演。”  
她们没有再说什么，朝格林深深地鞠了一躬，便跑开了。  
梦魇之力一直在格林体内沸腾，他好不容易来到了主帐篷，巨大的舞台空无一人，别有一番孤独的艺术气息。梦境实体化，是一项相当复杂的技术，好在虽然以前的记忆丧失了，但曾经训练过的技艺完好地保留了下来。火焰的传承会就此中断吗？不，不会的。格林知道，他不是唯一一个与火焰签订契约的虫。猩红的法术丝线缠绕上了格林的手掌，一点一点向着面具靠近。灼热的红光从面具上喷涌而出，这巨大力量的强行抽离让格林觉得几乎要被撕碎。梦魇之力尖啸着，翻腾着，极力抗拒这一过程，但格林还是坚持着操控丝线，与神明的力量博弈。终于，红光散尽，格林跪倒在地上，艰难地喘着粗气。舞台依然空无一人，但是在帐篷顶端，多了一样东西：一颗跃动的心脏。  
终于，万事俱备了。这么大的动静，想必大人肯定察觉到了吧。没有了梦魇之力，格林感到一股巨大的虚弱感，但这并没有动摇他的决心。得在大人来之前把这一切结束掉，不然就永远没有机会了。不过，在前行的道路上，还有最后一个阻碍。  
格林来到迪万的帐篷前，还没进去，就能听到她那有些渗人的声音：“呃啊啊啊，贾森，我的小宝贝，快快长大，把明亮的火焰在意志中点燃，迎接大人的到来…”  
迪万正在对着一张红色天蛾绒婴儿床一个劲地说话，一颗卵静静地躺在上面。唉，可怜的孩子，格林心想，但现在已经没有退路了。他轻轻地咳了一声。  
“呃啊啊，团长大人！”迪万转过身来，继续用她那做作的语气说，“您现在找我有何贵干？”  
“迪万，我们是不是该为我们下一次表演排练一番了？”格林尽量抬高自己的声音，以掩盖刚剥离神力的虚弱。  
“团长大人，您没事吧？我听您的声音，是不是身体有些欠恙？”  
真是个难缠的家伙。“可能是在圣巢的仪式消耗了我的一些精力，沃姆那家伙，不容小觑。但新的世界还在等着我们不是吗？我们的观众还期待着更加精彩的表演呢。”  
“您真的确定您没事吗？是不是我应该知道些什么？”  
“真的没事，为了大人，这点劳累又算得了什么呢？”  
看到她眼中的疑虑渐渐褪去，格林暗自舒了一口气。  
“那，我就恭敬不如从命了，团长大人。”  
“今天晚上，我们找个歇脚处，就排练一下我们最经典的那部诗剧《火焰之心》。”  
“遵命。”  
夜幕降临。篷车停了下来，猩红的梦境光圈逐渐褪去。在原野的荒芜之上，醒目地立着怪异的帐篷。  
这里，曾是一片被生命祝福的丛林，一个强大的狩猎部落曾在此栖息。如今，只有无边的风尘，发出一声声沧桑的叹息。不像其它地方，即使原有文明消亡，这片土地仍然拒绝了火焰的洗礼，这份执着来源于丛林的核心，深掩在早已荒废的神庙遗迹，然而其钥匙却不知所踪，无处可觅。所以这里并无亲族把守，只有孤灯长明，是结束这一切的绝佳地点。格林站在黑暗的主帐篷中，独自等待。  
“呃啊啊，团长大人，我来了。”迪万的声音在身后响起，“但是，是不是太安静了点？”  
“欢迎来到我们的舞台，迪万女士。”格林开口了，正如每一次表演开始时一样，“这是专门为你准备的盛大表演，也是为大人告别而举行的隆重仪式。”  
然后，正如每一次的演出，格林伸出手，打了个响指。舞台瞬间被点亮，在观众席上，剧团成员密密麻麻地站着，每一位都持着梦魇火炬。格林环顾四周，最后再好好看一眼成员们，当他的目光扫过玛拉和雪莉时，她们，正如之前每一次，屈颈行礼。在舞台的正上方，一颗硕大的心脏正在跃动。火焰之心。  
“团长大人，您这是…在干什么？！”迪万的目光变得凶狠起来，猩红的火光在她锋利的前肢上闪现。  
这个老妖婆，果然一直在隐藏实力吗？格林不紧不慢地转过身来，继续用戏腔说：“难道这一切还不够明显吗，我亲爱的迪万？”  
“格林，你好自为之！没有了大人的力量，你什么也不是！”  
终于原形毕露了啊。“或许吧。但我们的价值，是否仅限于火焰的容器呢？来，与我共舞吧。奏乐。”  
狂乱的钢琴声响起，迪万大喝一声冲上前来，挥出快速的一击。格林敏捷地躲过，用几发法术予以回敬。虽然没有了梦魇之王的力量，但格林他本身，还是有一定的能力的。  
迪万用与她那臃肿身形不匹配的极快速度转身，挥出了火焰刀气。格林硬生生接了下来，被击退几米远。大人的力量，果然不一般啊。  
猩红的灯光下，舞动着两个身影，上演着华丽而致命的演出。迪万用尾巴一扫，格林挥手招架，但紧接着，迪万又迅速击上前来，这一次，格林没能躲过。他感到自己的身体被捅穿，轻笑了一声，化作无数个格林单体，飞到别处聚集成了他的身形。但这一击，已让他精疲力竭了。  
“朋友们，是时候为我们的表演献上掌声了。”他高举双臂对着观众高呼，“由火焰铸就的，再由火焰焚尽！”  
乐曲达到了高潮，成员们高举手中的火把，无数的火球飞向了猩红的心脏。  
“不！！！”迪万大喊，再次冲上前来。  
格林笑了。  
终于要结束了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
听从灯之召唤，越过古陌荒阡，  
欢迎来到这最为盛大的晚宴。  
洞穿心脏，焚尽迦顿的誓言，  
在梦魇中舞蹈，在烈火里沉眠。  
——《格林剧团·谢幕》


End file.
